of friendship and threesomes
by angel-crying-blood
Summary: NEW Chapter 5 "Calm down love." She looked up into a shadowed face his hair almost wight in the dimness. "I am calm." She hissed. She looked over at her dark haired tormentor and could tell he was smirking. "your eyes are turning red...DM/BZ/OC R&R please
1. Chapter 1

WARNING- there may be some slash/threesome still deciding...

DISCLAIMER- I only own Katherine but i wouldn't mind owning Draco and Blaise. Harry Potter and other characters all owned by J.K Rowling.

Chapter 1

She felt lips slide over her stomach raising goosebumps and causing her temperature to go up. She realized she didn't have one stitch of clothing but quickly decided that she didn't care as the lips moved higher up her abdomen. She tried to move her arms to respond to the touch but her arms were tied and groaned in frustration. She felt the mattress go down as a laughing male voice filled her ears and drugged her senses. The lips continued teasing, nipping, and kissing her skin.

"Calm down love." His voice was familiar but she couldn't think straight. She opened her eyes and looked up into his shadowed face his hair almost wight in the dimness.

"I am calm." The growling words left her mouth without her willing them to come.

She hissed as the lips reached the swell of her breast and bit down hard. She looked away from her blond lover and focused on her tormentor. His face, like the blond's, was shadowed and his hair, she could tell even in the dark room, was black.

He looked up and she could tell that he was smirking. "your eyes are turning red, mia anima." his voice was a velvet rasp over her senses.(my soul)

She closed her eyes and tried to breath deeply but it didn't help she could taste their blood on her tongue. Blood lust exploded causing her breathing to come quicker and her incisors to elongate. She opened her eyes to see both of her lovers on either side of her kissing over her restrained body. Her eyes glazed over and a small sound escaped her throat.

Her two lovers stopped kissing and the blond stretched out beside her on the bed. He held out his wrist to her and when she just looked at him he commanded, "drink!"

She watched his shadowed face as she bit down her fangs sliding through his skin easily. She felt him shiver as his blood filled her mouth it was like fire and she quickly swallowed, it burned it's way to her stomach. Her blond lover groaned low in his throat and began kissing, nipping, and licking her shoulder and neck and her dark one followed.

She closed her eyes and drank but instead of the blood lust dissipating it got worse the pressure built more and whimpered as her blond lover gently pulled his wrist away but had no time to protest before her dark one took his place. She quickly bit into his wrist his blood was more mellow and earthy than her blond's.

She continued drinking and still the blood lust got more intense and pressure built until it was almost unbearable all of her muscles tensed and even her bones seemed to contract.

She tore her mouth away from his wrist panting, gasping for breath. Her body bowed upward straining against the bindings on her wrists as lightning streaked through her body.

She let out a inhuman scream.

Katherine screamed as she opened her eyes. She turned on her side and curled into a ball as pain exploded in her abdomen. It felt as if a wight hot knife was shoved into her stomach.

"Bellie." Kat whispered between clenched teeth. She closed her eyes tightly tears burning as pain jack-knifed through her. She heard a 'pop', a gasp, followed quickly by another 'pop', and then finally one more 'pop' accompanied by a smell that made the blood lust increase more.

"Mistress, can you sit up?" a small bell-like voice sounded by her ear.

Kat opened her eyes and winced at the sudden brightness of the room. She blinked until her eyes adjusted and looked up at the wide eyed house elf and nodded. She slowly moved into a semi-seated position her back and head supported by pillows. Bellie held out a large goblet filled with blood that she gratefully took and drained it in seconds.

"Do you need more mistress?" Bellie asked as soon as Kat took the goblet from her lips.

"Yes, thank you. Bellie what have i told you about calling me 'mistress'?" Kat asked with a smile, taking smaller sips of the newly refilled goblet now that the worse of the blood lust was gone.

"'That it makes you feel old'" Bellie quoted, "sorry my lady it is a habit."

"I know." Kat finished up the last of the blood and handed the goblet back to Bellie and smiled.

"My lady what was your dream about for the blood lust to react so violently?" Bellie asked curious.

Kat cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she got out of her bed and shivered as she left the warmth of the black silk comforter and pulled on the silk slytherin green robe Bellie offered over her tank-top and boy-shorts. She walked over to her vanity and looked into the mirror. Her shoulder length bark brown hair was slightly tangled from her tossing and turning framed her face, her skin was pail almost wight, cheeks slightly tinged pink from the blood and the dream. She had shadows under her eyes from the lack of sleep in the last three days and her green-blue eyes were still red rimmed but the red was fading slightly.

Kat turned back to Bellie and sat down on the vanity chair with a hopeless sigh.

Bellie smirked with a knowing glint in her eyes, "or would it be better to ask 'who' was your dream about?"

Kat rubbed a hand over her eyes and slumped back into the padded chair and nodded. "It was a vision but not... it was like a dream but I could feel them, taste them, and i was in control of by body but then again i wasn't. I have had the dream before but not to this extent."

Bellie's eyes widened "Lord Alexander told me about this over the summer holidays. It is your soul mate... wait, my lady, did you say 'them' do you mean there was more than one?" When Kat only nodded in response Bellie continued on "interesting, you must tell Lord Alexander the next time you meet with him."

Kat yawned "I will but I need to go back to sleep sense the worse of it seems to be over the rest can wait until morning." Kat got up from the chair, pulled off the robe and laid it across the chair, and quickly retreated back to the warmth of her bed not feeling that tired anymore as the dream teased her mind.

Bellie nodded "yes my lady if you have need of me just call." she smiled and with a 'pop' was gone.

Kat rolled on her side and pulled the comforter up to her chin, closed her eyes, and with a thought extinguished the lights.

Images of the dream ran through her head. Images of black and wight/blond hair... the feelings... the taste... the thirst.

Kat sat straight up and hissed in frustration and she felt a sudden pulling sensation in her chest. With a frown she sighed in defeat and at the loss of her sleep. She threw off the down comforter and pulled on the robe on the vanity chair. She glanced back at her four poster bed and the warm black comforter and soft over-sized green and silver pillows wistfully before leaving her private room that Dumbledore had given her after she was turned last December. Kat walked quietly down the the stairs to the girl's dormitory and into the common room.

There wasn't any one in the common room but with it being midnight she didn't expect there to be anyone.

Kat stopped in front of the boy's dormitory stairs entrance and silently drew invisibility and shadows around herself. She silently went up the staircase the pulling increasing as she went up. The pulling increased to an almost painful degree as she reached the fifth floor and the fifth year boy's dormitories. She walked down the hall passing the fifth year's door and stopping in front of the prefect's private room. She frowned and tried to remember who Severus had recommended to Dumbledore for the fifth year prefect positions. She unconsciously reached out and before she could stop herself opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING- there may be some slash/threesome still deciding...

DISCLAIMER- I only own Katherine but i wouldn't mind owning Draco and Blaise. Harry Potter and other characters all owned by J.K Rowling.

Chapter 2

There was a king sized bed in the room and on that Draco and Blaise were laying on their stomachs. only clothed in baggy pajama pants, their heads together over a ancient looking book parchment, quills, and closed ink bottles were laying in dissarray on the bed and floor. Blaise leant over and wispered something in Draco's ear that even Katherine's heightened hearing couldn't hear. As she was about to turn and go back to her room the fairly innocent scene before her turned into something more.

Draco looked at Blaise with hooded eyes. He smirked and quickly straddled Blaise, leaning down to give him a short, rough kiss and then made his way down his neck to his chest, kissing and biting.

Kat stould frozen in the doorway watching the scene in facination. Blaise felt her watching them and looked over to her his head up-side-dow. "Like what you see, kitten? Did you want to join or just watch?" Blaise asked rasing an eyebrow questioningly at her.

Draco lifted his head from Blaise's pale chest and stared at Katherine as his eyes began to glow silver/blue. Kat's mind went blank and she felt herself being pulled into the room. She stopped, blinked and shook her head trying to clear it. As she took a step back she felt magic wisper over her skin and behind her the door slamed and locked. She spun arround toward the door, grabbed the door knob, and twisted but it didn't even budge. When she heard movement behind her she spun back arround toward Draco and Blaise.

They were not on the bed any more but walking twoard her. As they got closer she took a step back and against the door. Draco smirked and rushed toward her and pinned her wrists on ether side of her head against the door. She felt Blaise lean into Draco's back causing Draco's body to press fully up against her's.

"Please Draco... Blaise... let me out." Katherine begged breathless, eyes wide.

"Katherine..." they both wispered. Kat colsed her eyes tears burning in her eyes at the emence sadness that one word held and the look of hurt that should have ever marred ether's face. One of Draco's hands releaced one of her wrists and he brushed his knuckles against her cheek wiping away a tear. His tinder touch caused her to open her eyes and look back at them.

"Why have you stopped loving us?" Draco voice held a note of hurt that ripped her heart appart.

Katherine oppened her mouth going to correct him but thought against it and looked down and staired unseeind at his naked chest unable to look any longer at their hurt faces. "I'm doing this to protect you." Katherine admited quietly.

When she heard Draco snort she looked up to see both Draco and Blaise smiling at her.

"From what, amore?" Blaise asked resting his chin on Draco's sholderas he wrapped his arms arround both Draco and Katherine pulling them closer together.(love)

"I'm protecting you from myself." Kat admitted quietly and dropped her gaze back to Draco's chest. "I'm not safe... I dont want to hurt ether of you."

"Kitten you dont have to protest us. What do you mean your not safe, love, your not making any sence." Draco said using his free hand to tip her face back up to look at him.

Kat used the hand that he freed to grip his wrist in an almost painful grip. Her eyes were begenning to turn red arround her pupils. "Dray... dont know what i... you dont know me... any more. I'm not safe... please... you don't know what your doing. Let me go." Kat's voice was panicked and clipped.

"We know what you are Katherine." Draco said smiling at her face frozen in shock.

"We're not afrade of you, amore." Blaise wispered his Italian accent thick and suductive as he trailed his hands lightly up and down her sides raising chill bumps.

Kat looked frantically between the two shaking her head, eyes pleading. Her nails dug into Draco's wrist trying to get her point across without hurting him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, which was a bad idea because of their close proximity to her, it was worse than the dream she bairly kept herself from jumping them and draining them dry. The thought slammed her back down to reality and the danger that the two people she loved sence she was a first year. She oppened her eyes and flashed red eyes and fangs at the two stubborn guys. "Neither of you understand I'm not safe." Her voice was a growling hiss as she let some of her vampiric powers loose.

"No, Kitten, you dont understand. We know what you are and we know that you would never hurt us." Blaise said smiling at her. Draco and Blaise looked at each other and when Draco nodded Blaise pulled a small knife out of his pajama palts and flipped it open.

Katherine shook her head beggingly at Blaise. Kat let go of Draco's wrist and went to take the blade away from Blaise before he could use it but Draco caught her wrist and pinned it back against the door.

"No, no, no, no, no. Blaise! No, don't it's too dangerous." Kat's was panicked afrade of hurting them.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING- there may be some slash/threesome still deciding...

DISCLAIMER- I only own Katherine but i wouldn't mind owning Draco and Blaise. Harry Potter and other characters all owned by J.K Rowling.

**Chapter 3**

Blaise ignored Katherine and gently made a small cut on Draco's neck. Kat watched fascinated as the blood rolled down his chest. Her breath hitched as the smell of his blood filled the air around them. She closed her eyes and clinched her fists trying to detract herself. Draco leaned closer to her bringing his neck and his blood closer to her face. Katherine shuddered giving up. Wanting... Needing what they so willing offered no matter the danger in the act. Kat opened her eyes and looked up at both Draco and Blaise her eyes a glowing red, fangs showing as she licked her lips, before lowering her head to flick her tongue over the small, deep cut.

When she felt Draco groan as she licked the cut she pulled away slightly to look up at Draco's face and smiled as his eyes glazed over as pleasure electrified him. Kat opened her mouth and pressed her lips to his skin, sinking her fangs deep into his neck. Draco groaned again as the slight pain gave way instantly to intense pleasure, he shifted his hips pushing them into the cradle of her's causing her to gasp and bite down deeper. His blood was better than she remembered in her dream it was wild, dark, and burning causing her to turn a light shade of pink.

Kat reluctantly withdrew her fangs and licked over the three wounds until they stopped bleeding. She leaned back against the door her head fuzzy on a blood high. She protested weakly as Draco's warm body moved away but was quickly replaced by a just as warm Blaise.

Katherine didn't hesitate this time but quickly leaned forward and bit into his neck. Blaise's blood was a contrast to Draco's, his blood was more mellow, light, and cooling. She felt Draco move her and Blaise so Blaise was pressed against the door and herself and Draco pressed against her back trailing light kisses over her neck and shoulder. She groaned as she felt them both grind their clothed erections into her lower back and stomach sending her pulse into overdrive.

Kat sighed contentedly and withdrew her fangs her bloodlust sated and leaned back against Draco dazed, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, and breathing labored. She was floating as both Draco and Blaise kissed every exposed inch of skin they could reach.

After a while Draco and Blaise gently led Kat to their massive bed and she followed her eyes glazed on a blood high. Draco and Blaise settled her on her back in the middle of the bed before dimming the lights in the room and curled around her pliant form under the thick down comforter. Kat tensed slightly and blushed as both of their arms encircled her intimately.

"Calm down, love" Draco chuckled in Katherine's ear at her sudden movement. "It is enough that you are back with us, kitten." Draco burrowed his face into the crook of her neck and sighed happily.

Blaise repositioned himself to where his head was laying on her shoulder looking up at her face in the shadows. "You broke our hearts when you began to avoid us after last winter's holidays. The other Slytherins have been worried about you, anima." (my soul)

"I know..." Kat whispered, her voice wavered slightly at the admission. "I just couldn't... it was too much to have happen at one time. I kept lousing my focus by the slightest things and being a freshly turned vampire lousing focus could lead to someone lousing their life... I can hear heartbeats from across the room and smell the blood beneath the skin and that would be all it takes to spike the bloodlust and for me, at the time, to lose control. All of these changes were the reasons why I did not go to the great hall for meals or use the crowded halls to get to class. You have no idea how hard it was for me to ignore you both and hear your hearts stop as I would walk away from you both. I know the others worried. I could hear them in the common room talking... wishing that they could help, but i couldn't let them. Some teachers, including Severus and Albus, as well Alex, my sire, thought it would be best..." her monologue was brought to an abrupt end as Draco sealed his lips with hers.

"We understand, love." Draco stated returning to his previous position with his nose buried in the crook of her neck.

They laid in silence for a moment before Kat broke it. "Where dose this leave us?"

Draco snorted into her neck at her bluntness. "Well we could start where we left off; as slightly more than affectionate friends...?" Blaise offered.

Draco raised his head from his 'pillow' and arching an eyebrow said jokingly. "Or we could be friends with benefits... fuck-buddies if you wish...?"

Blaise and Draco looked at each other silently affirming what the other had in mind. "Or we could be committed lovers."

~yay i finally finshed the third chapter. sorry it took so long all i have right now is wordpad on my computer along with getting ready for college then college itself this has been the first down time i have had in a while... plus the plot bunnies had to run away with it but i finally caught them and now they are in led lined cages... (for now~says evil bunny in cage) lol well Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Pansy looked up perplexed from her _Intermediate Transfiguration textbook as she heard footsteps coming from the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories. She quickly glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of the common room and frowned at the early time wondering who would be up at this time. She smiled knowingly as she saw Kat sneaking down the stairs and sigh in defeat when she spotted Pansy sitting on the sofa by the fire._

_ Pansy arched an eyebrow at Kat in question. She had been worried about her friend since she detached herself from all of the _Slytherins the previous year. She had watched as her friend withdrew into herself knowing if she pushed the subject that she would shut down even more. Pansy was relieved that she could feel Katherine's emotions again after the long time of Kat blocking her emotions.

Katherine smiled at Pansy and took a seat next to her on the sofa.

"So… may I ask what you were doing in the boy's dormitories at four in the morning?" Pansy asked closing her book and turning to fully face Katherine.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Pans." Katherine said blushing slightly as she pulled her legs up onto the sofa to rest her chin on her knees. "You're not a cat now, are you?"

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm not a Griff isn't it."

Katherine smiled and looked at Pansy with a worried expression when she noticed the glamours hiding the dark circles under her eyes. "Pans, when was the last time you slept properly?"

Pansy snorted at her friend blatantly trying to changing the subject, so she obliged rolling her eyes and shrugged looking away from Katherine. "You know the answer to that already Kat."

Katherine waived her hand towards her room and caught a bottle as it zoomed toward her. "Here drink this it's a Dreamless Sleep _Drought. Go to bed we have double Potions first in the morning. I'll cover for you."_

_ Pansy took the potion from _Katherine and followed her to the fifth year girl's dormitory. Kat made sure that Pansy took the entire potion before leaving her at her room door. She entered her own room and looked around quickly to retrieve her uniform and books for the upcoming day's classes. She quietly returned to the common room, went back up the boy's dormitory stairs, and entered the Head Boy's room quietly.

Katherine yelped and dropped her bag and uniform as she was pushed into the door for the second time that night. She was assaulted with kisses as her robe was pushed off, and, before she could protest, was lifted off the ground and placed back onto the bed. Katherine looked between the two seeing their half beings showing through. They looked otherworldly with Blaise's glowing poison green eyes and a slight gold and green tent to his eyelids, cheeks, and lips and Draco's eyes glowing stormy silver, and his skin slightly lighter than it usually would be. She smiled she heard Draco and Blaise growl as their Veela and Nymph powers calmed.

"Where did you go?" Draco asked as he pulled her securely between Blaise and his-self his voice still laced with his Veela powers.

Kat smiled at Draco and kissed from his chin to his ear and nipped the lobe lightly, giggling when he groaned and bent to capture her lip between his teeth. When Draco released her lips Blaise quickly captured her lips in a quick kiss.

"I went to get my books and uniform, but I ran into Pansy and I talked to her for a minute." Katherine stated pointing toward the door, and her stuff, while she snuggled under the blankets and closer to Draco and Blaise.

Reviews make me go faster! Thanks for staying with me people.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING- there may be some slash/threesome still deciding...

DISCLAIMER- I only own Katherine but I wouldn't mind owning Draco and Blaise. Harry Potter and other Harry Potter characters are all owned by J.K Rowling.

**Chapter 5**

Katherine stood outside of the Great Hall trying to calm herself. She wished that she had asked Draco and Blaise to wait for her to take a shower and finish a letter to send to Alexander before they went to breakfast. Her heart was pounding as she heard, what seemed like, every person in the entire schools heartbeats emitting from the Great Hall. She could smell the breakfast foods as well as the warm blood that was racing beneath everyone's skin.

She took a deep calming breath before stepping into the Great Hall. Many of the upper year Slytherins looked up at her entrance and nodded at their long time absent friend. Katherine nodded back as she walked over to where Blaise and Draco had made a space for her between them and sat down sitting her bag under the seat.

"You done with your 'errands', love." Draco said his voice still slightly rough from sleep as he sipped his coffee.

"You need to eat, anima." Blaise said cheerfully ever the morning person when she only reached for her goblet. (My soul)

She smiled at Blaise's 'mothering' before she began to fill her plate with toast, eggs, and fruits before Theodore noticed that she was there.

"Ah…The Queen has decided to grace us commoners with her enchanting presence." Theodore Nott said bowing his head mockingly at Kat as Draco and Blaise carefully watched her for any sign that she was loosing control.

"Get bent Theo." Kat shot back smiling slightly at their familiar banter as she buttered a piece of toast. Draco and Blaise chuckled as they wrapped their arms around her waist while Theo watched the three with an interested expression. Katherine ignored Theo and kissed each boy on the cheek before taking a bite of her toast.

"Nice to have you back Kat it hasn't been the same without you. Do you know where Pans is? I haven't seen her all morning and she's usually the first one here." Theodore looked around the hall for any sign of the missing girl.

Katherine swallowed her toast before answering. "She's having a sleep in. I'm covering for her in our double Potions class."

Realization dawned on Theo's face as he understood what she was saying. "Thanks for that I was beginning to get worried about her. She wouldn't listen to any of us or take any sleeping potions that Madam Pomfrey and Professer Snape give her."

Katherine looked guiltily down at her hands that she had placed in her lap. "I know… I should have been there but I couldn't risk your lives like that. I needed time to be able to con-" Katherine stopped as she heard low growls coming from both Blaise and Draco.

She looked at the two see that they both were glairing at Theo. Theodore shrunk back slowly in his seat from the two protective beings that were on the edge of their seats ready to jump across the table to attack him. Katherine, fearing for Theodore's life, quickly grabbed both enraged half beings' hands before they attacked and squeezed them reassuringly. She held their hands tightly until they both focused their attention on her and their erratic powers calmed.

Ok people I would really love to hear from you… This story has 1,222 hits but only 5 of you have reviewed.

For the people who have reviewed so far:

Sumi x3- Thank you for your review. Your English was very good.

cheshirecat900- I will continue but its hard to write something when no one shows any interest in the story.

Jaz- Yes I will get to how Kat is turned into a vampire later. As for Draco yes he is half-Veela and Blaise is, as you have red in the fourth chapter, is half(-ish I don't know yet)-nymph. Thank you for bring "did they know that they were Kat's mates before she did" to my attention I forgot to explain that. Thank you for reviewing and bringing that to my attention if you didn't I would just have left it out. I'll try to put it in later.

Simi Nightmares- Thank you for taking your time to review.

Martina- lol… Thank you for your enthusiasm.

Review please! ^_^


End file.
